


you’re nobody (till somebody loves you)

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hollywood, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: Jack teaches Claire how to slow dance. (For “Peg,” obviously. It’s just… part of the rehearsal process.)
Relationships: Jack Castello/Claire Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	you’re nobody (till somebody loves you)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this show in two days and I fell in love with them. They’re perfect. So, enjoy this! This takes place sometime when they’re rehearsing together, but before she asks him to rehearse the kissing scene.

In preparation for _Peg’s_ (rumored to be changed to _Meg_ ) upcoming screen tests, Ace Studios’ rehearsal rooms were almost always in use, by actors running lines with each other, or contract players practicing their diction and posture. _Peg_ could be the film that gave somebody their big break, and Jack Castello and Claire Wood certainly wanted to be a part of it.

So here they were, at 4 o’clock on a sunny afternoon, running lines for Sam and Peg. Again.

They were both tired, but both actors knew they couldn’t give up. This could be their _chance_. And the more chemistry they had together, the more likely it was that they would be cast in _Peg._ Claire knew Jack wanted the role of Sam so he could finally provide for his wife. And she wanted to play Peg to prove her parents wrong. She _could_ act, damn it.

Claire sat on the edge of the small stage on one side of the room, while Jack reclined in a chair. He looked at her carefully, almost like he was studying her, until he sighed and stood up.

“Let’s dance.” He said, and she stiffened, her big blue eyes widening. “What, you’ve never slow danced before?”

“N-no, I’m just not very good.” Claire said, and Jack raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She huffed, crossing her arms. “Fine. No, I have never slow danced.”

Now both of Jack’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he laughed softly. “You, Claire Wood, the daughter of Ace and Avis Amberg, have _never_ slow danced? Not once?” He couldn’t believe it. Even when he was in the war, he had gotten the chance to slow dance with many women.

“No!” Her eyebrows furrowed, and now it was her turn to stand up. “I don’t know how you could forget this, Jack, but there was a _war_. You fought in it, for God’s sake! There wasn’t time for fancy dinner parties and dancing, even at Ace Studios.”

The attractive brunette raised his hands in protest. “Ok, fine, I’ll back off. But,” He said, a twinkle in his eye. “I’m gonna teach you how.”

“You’re _what._ ” The lithe blonde narrowed her eyes, but Jack was already walking across the rehearsal room and turning on the radio. The sounds of Russ Morgan’s _You’re Nobody Till Somebody Loves You_ filled the small room.

_You’re nobody until somebody loves you_

_You’re nobody ‘til somebody cares_

“For _Peg,_ ” He said softly, walking over and taking her hand. “For, uh, for our chemistry. So we can screen test together.” She nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. His hand felt so _big_ in his, she noticed, and he squeezed her hand.

“Slow dancing is simple.” He told her. “Just… _feel_ the music. Immerse yourself in it.” Claire nodded again, and took a deep breath.

_Now you may be king, you may possess the world and its gold_

_Gold will never buy you happiness when you're growing old_

He placed a hand on her waist, and she rested a hand on his shoulder.

And slowly, they began to sway. It was calming, and… _intimate_. Just the two of them, in the rehearsal room, with nothing but the rays of sunlight cast onto the floor and walls, and the soothing voice of Russ Morgan in the background. It was nice.

“Have you ever done this with your wife?” She blurted out, regretting the question instantly as surprise flitted over his face.

“I-, uh, yes.” He muttered, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. “Yeah, a few times.” He didn’t meet her eyes. The two of them fell silent, and the music continued.

_You know the world is the same, you'll never change it_

_Just as sure as the stars shine above_

Gently, she rested her head on his shoulder, and she heard his shuddering gasp. Jack exhaled, ruffling her blonde hair, and she swallowed.

Claire wondered where he’d danced with his wife. In their kitchen, perhaps? She had no idea what the wife looked like. Maybe she was a small redhead, and she worked as a nurse. Or maybe she was a brunette, who worked as a waitress or as a librarian.

She had no idea why she was wondering these things. She and Jack were just friends, after all, simply business partners who worked together because they wanted to better their chances of getting a role. There was nothing between them, was there? He was a married veteran, and she was the impulsive, rebellious daughter of Ace and Avis Amberg.

He was a nobody. She was _somebody._

_You're nobody until somebody comes and loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

Maybe, just _maybe_ , she could make him _somebody_. Jack Castello could be a star. Together they could be so powerful, the picture perfect movie couple. Her mother might approve.

They continued to dance, and she closed her eyes. She felt Jack lean his head onto hers. His eyes were probably closed, too. They were both in a calm, relaxed state. Just two friends relaxing after a long day of work.

She realized that if anyone were to barge into this room right this second, they would assume that the two of them were a couple. Good. Maybe that meant that the rehearsals, the improved chemistry, was working. Maybe they’d get cast.

She liked him. He was a good actor, and he was definitely better than the other guy who was trying to get the part of Sam. What was his name? Roy? Ray? Rock? She didn’t know, and honestly, she didn’t really care.

The movies were a business, and making friends could be dangerous. She knew this, her mother had warned her since the day she had decided she wanted to act. It was better to stick with Jack. He didn’t have any bad intentions, she knew. He was just trying to make a life for himself and his family. He was trying to do what so many others in Hollywood were trying to do.

She hoped he got the role, she really did. He had what it took to be a star.

_I said the world it still is the same, you'll never change it_

_Just as sure as the stars shine above_

“Are you feeling the music?” He asked, his voice just a whisper in her ear. She nodded in response, and she could imagine his face splitting into his big, bright smile. She would never admit it, but she loved that smile.

If only he would smile more.

“Good,” He whispered. “You’re getting it. If there’s a scene in _Peg_ where the characters have to dance, we’ll be prepared. We’ll be the best couple in that lot.”

Now it was her turn to smile.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

The song came to an end, and they broke apart. He shot her an appreciative smile, and she smiled back. Jack grabbed his jacket from the chair, and took one last look at her before swinging the door open and leaving the rehearsal room.

Claire stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door, which was still swinging softly. She hugged her arms, and took a deep breath.

She’d always felt so _alone_ in Hollywood, despite the fact that she might have been at an advantage considering her parent’s connections, but during that dance, she had felt more content and appreciated than she had in years. And it was all because of Jack.

She smiled wider.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_


End file.
